Perpetuality
by TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK
Summary: In a kingdom far from Arendelle, two Elvish sisters (whose stories are a bit similar to Elsa and Anna's own) must go to Arendelle in order to the Ice Queen for help with a danger that threatens both kingdoms. ((Despite being about Frozen, Arendelle is not mentioned much until the later chapters))
1. A Forest, A Child, A Friend

Perpetuality

1: A Forest, A Child, A Friend

Shénvō stumbled past the unfamiliar trees whilst looking for her sister, Sīndóyán. Her sister had left her for a few minutes, and Shén had become lost. Searching for any way out of The Forest, Shén eventually ran into one of its inhabitants, a young Forest Nymph.

The young girl was about 4'7", but like most Forest Nymphs, sported blue skin and womanly curves. She had purple hair which fell to her knees, and dark blue irises.

"Excuse me, young child," Shén asks, "I've lost contact with my companion-"

The young nymph shakes her head harshly, "Qaen Gíldíshërā?"

"Right, most Nymphs speak Elvish," Shén says, a bit surprised that this isolated Nymph had still learned to speak in the first place. She asks the young girl if she's seen another Elf, and the girl shakes her head.

"Dák," the girl frowns shaking her head again, "In dífû Vöshàvötl."

"All alone in a forest such as this one?" Shén questions, becoming worried, "I ought to bring her along… dídënt díváktõrji?"

The girl smiles and nods, accepting Shén's offer to join her.

They began traversing the landscape, looking for Shén's sister and guardian, Sīndó.

After a few hours, they had given up. They returned quickly to the kingdom. Shén was increasingly worried, until she heard Sīndóyán's voice, despite it _was_ screaming at her.

"SHÉNVŌ SÉDÍV, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Shén, used to this, has no reaction. The young Nymph, however, cringes and yelps. She leaps behind Shén, panicking.

"WE WERE WORRIED _SICK_!" Sīndó yells, before enveloping Shén in an awkward hug of relief, anger, and a quickly fading worry.

"It's not like I was in danger or anything," Shén pouts, knowing that her sister would never forget the strength they both have. So why was her sister so mad?

"You _know_ that 'they' have been stirring, and the coronation is tomorrow!"

"I'm enjoying the little time that I have when I'll be able to do anything fun," Shén says, "Being Queen or King of _anything_ is obscenely difficult."

Shén sighs, and looks down, "Listen, Sīndó, I am sorry if I worried you. I just don't think I'm yet ready to be Queen."

"It's understandable," Sīndó sighs, "At least you'll have something to cheer you up, I don't know many people who can befriend Nymphs which haven't yet grown."

"Yeah," Shén admits, looking down at the short blue girl who was hiding begin her.

"Sídoen," Shén mutters, calming the girl down.

Shén had managed to get the young Nymph into some clothing, little as it was. She wore a small deep-neck dress which was a deep red-velvet, and its lower half was a bit short, almost to the point of being called a 'mini-skirt.'

Either way, at least the wild girl was clothed. Speaking of which, what was her name?

"Chën kõn Qaenhinésch?" Shén asks.

"Ehh…" The girl replies, as if trying to remember, "Qaenhizën kõn Shívídé Mízíenk."

"Hmm. In dífû dàlē Qaenhinésch 'Shíví,'" Shén finishes, giving Shíví her new nickname.

"Kég kõn pósvõhijí!" the girl smiles, skipping giddily in place.

"Oh that's just adorable," Shén gushes. She laughs, and happily hugs the little Nymph. They'd both began to consider themselves family.

"Having fun there?" A voice asks from Shén's room's doorway.

"It's not like I can help it, Shíví's the cutest thing!" Shén giggles.

"Yeah; but I'm your sister, and you haven't even talked to me after you came to your room until _now_!"

"Well, it wouldn't be as awkward if you weren't my 'guardian'. Anyway, I'm sorry; if you really want to, we can talk now."

"That'd be nice, I'd enjoy that," Sīndó agrees, "She doesn't speak English or Elvish, right?"

"Shíví speaks Northern Elvish, but I think that's it."

"Okay then," Sīndó sighs heavily, "It's about the coronation."

"What is it?"

"Just… don't let being a Queen consume you. You saw what happened to Mom, she _never_ left the castle."

"As long as I'll be able to explore The Forest in peace, I'm sure I won't be that reclusive," As Shén says this, Shíví starts to pull on her knee.

"Sív, Fíndónvö?" Shén smiles, crouching down to be at Shíví's face level. Shíví mutters something quietly in Northern Elvish, and Shén smiles.

"In dírpóskkēn Dû jédíno," Shén replies happily. She then looks up at Sīndó, and grins mischievously.

"I think I just adopted Shíví," Shén grins, "is that allowed?"

"Nymphs are not classified as an Advanced Species because of how much they detest technology, so I think you _could_ adopt her without High Permission."

"Yeah…" Shén sighs, "That's nice."

"Are you even listening?" Sīndó asks, almost annoyed.

"…What?" Shén asks.

Sīndó had eventually left, and Shén was all alone in her room. Shíví was in an old room that Shén used when she was a young child, and she was probably fast asleep. Shén was alone with her thoughts. Bored and _very_ unprepared for the coronation, Shén decided she would like one last night of fun.

She ran from her room, her footsteps almost silent, muffled by the red satin carpet as she ran to her sister's room. Shén knocked a couple of times, and waited for a couple of minutes.

She _knew_ Sīndó was awake; Elvish sisters can often sense each other's status, especially twins. Anyway; Shén knew her sister was up, so she knocked on the door with more force than the previous time.

"Sīndó?"

A sound of ruffling fabric could be heard as Shén's sister and guardian opened the door. She was wearing a heavily disheveled robe, and she looked vaguely annoyed.

"Wh-what?" Sīndó asked, abnormally out of breath.

"This may very well be our last night that we can throw away," Shén comments, "And I'd love to go with you tonight."

"Fine…" Sīndó muttered, "Lemme dress appropriately."

Sīndó exited her room in her dark green cloak, wearing her normal brown shirt and green pants. She, in a gesture of boredom, brushes back her dark red-brown hair, which contrasted Shén's own bright-red hair.

Shén had never really paid attention to her sister's features before, and she was a bit impressed, maybe even jealous. Sīndó's green eyes were not a match for Shén's sky-blue ones, though.

Either way, they both thought the other was pretty.

Shén and Sīndó leapt from rooftop to rooftop, laughing and playfully shoving each other. Occasionally, one would fall, but she would quickly land and climb back up. They played like this for quite a while, the young 15 year-old Elves reliving their childhood.

When they returned, each reluctantly said goodnight to the other, and went to sleep.


	2. A Meeting, A New Life, A Discovery

Perpetuality

2: A Meeting, A New Life, A Discovery

Shén awoke to her sister talking, and realized what day it was. Her sister had picked out a regal blue dress for her, alongside an oddly cliché red cape. Shén was chuckling at Sīndó's awkward mannerisms, but she was still quite nervous.

Trumpets played, and the song _Hār__kk__endivägrûnt Kéf Dípósdítsanû_ was being sung by the Royal Choir.

Shén approached the 'crown bestower', and repeated the Kingdom Oath. The tall Elf placed the crown upon her, and she was proud as the many who attended the coronation applauded her.

In the after-party, Shén had a great time. She spoke too many of the attendees, but eventually the party ended. The people left, and the castle was relatively empty again.

Shén changed from her coronation dress, and into her green hooded cloak with a button-up black shirt and black trousers. She sits on a small couch in the castle's main Living Room, when she hears familiar footsteps.

She hears a playful growl as Sīndó tackled her on the couch, playfully grasping her in a great bear-hug. Sīndó was wearing a cloak just like Shén's, but she had on a tight red silk shirt with a revealing opening near the upper-chest. She was wearing a simple mini-skirt, which was blue and white and frilly.

"H-hei!" Shén laughs, "Dàlē kíndtvīr!"

"Do you mean 'get off,' or… _get off?" _Sīndó says, her face holding a teasing glance with a slight shock.

"Whichever one means 'get off of me'," Shén replies, oblivious to the innuendo that her sister had just made.

Sīndó nods, and climbs off of her sister.

"You've become withdrawn; we always used to play around."

"I'm sorry, Sīn, but you know how difficult it is here; and being queen only reminds me of how busy I'll inevitably become."

Sīndó sighs sadly, and sits next to her sister.

"Come here," She said, and Shén climbed into her sister's lap. Shén curled against Sīndó's body, and Sīndó gently hugged her. Shén was trying her best to hold back, but a few suppressed sobs escaped.

"T-this whole ordeal…" Shén gasps for air in painful gulps, "It reminds me of how they died."

"Don't think of it," Sīndó interrupted, shaking her head, "Mom and Dad are in a better place now."

"I-I know," Shén expels bursts of air, "I-I just miss 'em."

"It's okay, sister," Sīndó gently calms Shén, using the pet name which she hadn't used for Shén since Shén was a child, "In dípósvívõtskkēn Dû."

"In dípósvív õtskkēn Dû jédíno," Shén replies. Shén stays in her sister's arms until she falls asleep, and Sīndó stays up looking after her.

Morning hit, and Shén awoke to a liquid dripping onto her. Sīndó had fallen asleep after draping a blanket over the two of them, and hadn't gotten much sleep. Lack of sleep usually prompts Sīndó's 'drool reflex.'

"Sīndó?" Shén asks, wiping the drool off of her forehead, "You were drooling."

"Sorry…" Sīndó blushes, embarrassed.

"'S okay," Shén chuckles.

"Anyway," Sīndó yawns, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Shén smiles.

"Always."

The two tiredly move so that they're both lying down.

"I'd go back to sleep, but I'd probably be woken soon anyway," Shén pouted, turning over to look at her sister, "Oh well. Anyway, I honestly thank you for helping me."

Sīndó nodded awkwardly, "Any time."

Shén happily laid her head against her sister's shoulder, trying every now and then to brush off sleep's returning grasp. She didn't notice the blush which tinted her sister's face. But her sister had definitely noticed her.

Shén had bathed and changed into her more regal uniform, and she quickly strode to the large room where her advisors resided. She burst in, an air of superiority forming as she straightens up and looks down at her Human, Nymph, and Elf advisors.

"First matter of business," Hey main advisor Schézfónd said, as he clasped his hands together, "What will we be doing to ensure The Forest becomes safer? People vanish daily, all because we live close to it."

"We'll increase perimeter guard," Shén spouts, ushering a messenger to deliver the order, "What else do we need to do?"

"Our tax, trade, profit, and inventories haven't been kept track of very well; I believe we should assign new scribes, as well as having The Queen personally oversee hem from time to time," Another delegate suggests.

"Seconded!" Another ambassador calls.

"Accepted," Shén says, "I'll send the petition to The Council straightaway." The meeting adjourns, and Shén goes onto her balcony.

She greets the people who are watching for about an hour, then "reluctantly" bids them leave.

She sits on a bench at the side of the long hallway leading to the balcony, and sighs.

"Hmm," She exhales, attempting to breathe out her stress, "That's finally over…"

Shén was glad that she had the rest of the day to enjoy herself.

Even if it _was_ only a few hours.

Anyway; Shén was exhausted from the first day of her new life, so she walked to her sister's room. Sīndó could always cheer Shén up when she needed it.

Shén stumbled tiredly into Sīndó's room, tripping over the extended leg of her sister. Sīndó gasped, and dashed under the bed. A loud ruffling sound could be heard.

"S-Shén!" Sīndó's angry voice resounded, "Y-You _really_ need to knock!"

"Is it a bad time?" Shén questions, "If so, I can come back later."

"No, you're always welcome, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm not exactly… decent…"

"Ohkaaay then," Shén says, "Should I wait outside for a while?"

"No," Sighs Sīndó, "It's fine." Sīndó then climbs out from under her bed, a short bathrobe covering her young forme. Shén turned away respectfully.

"You don't have to turn away if you don't want to, we are sisters," Sīndó says, trying to keep her sister from being embarrassed.

"…It's still sort of… weird," Shén says, "Kinda _because_ we're sisters."

"Rights…" Sīndó sighs heavily, "But I like to be able to have someone who I can be around like this and nor be in an uncomfortable situation."

"You're rambling again, but I think I understood you," Shén giggles, "I understand your point, I'm just not used to that idea." Shén then sighs, deciding to turn around. She instantly spins away again after being greeted by her sister's bare back.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad, is it?" Sīndó giggles teasingly, smirking at her sister behind her back.

"N-not at all, s-sorry," Shén flusters. She turns around for a final time, and a yelp of surprise leaves her throat. Shén was pinned to the ground by Sīndó, who had playfully tackled Shén in a harebrained plan to rid Shén of nervousness around her sister.

"Mmmph!" Shén mumbles, giggling and struggling against Sīndó, who had put a hand over her mouth.

Sīndó's gaze became gentle and she moved her arm around her sister and brought her into a gentle hug.

"In dípósvívõtskkēn Dû," Sīndó says, repeating the phrase which she's started to attach to her sister more than what ought to be done.

"I love you too," Shén replied in English (she never understood why her sister spoke in a mix of the two languages).

"I love you too," Shén replied in English (she never understood why her sister spoke in a mix of the two languages), "You _are_ my sister after all."

"T-That is not exactly what I meant," Sīndó sighs heavily, "I mean that I _love_ you. A lot."

Shén's face catches a light red tint, and she wraps her arms around her sister, finally hugging her back.

"That's all right, I understand," Shén replies somewhat cryptically, "In fact, I'd have to say I've loved you the same way." Sīndó's eyes glimmer happily, and she embraces her sister in an even firmer hug. Sīndó then looked at her sister, her eyes pausing over her sister's lips. A rash decision formed in her mind, and she smirked suggestively. She let her had move down, sighed gently, and then kissed her own sister,

And yes, she sure as Hell enjoyed it.


End file.
